


No love like your love

by like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is selfless as always, Eddie is slow but he catches up eventually, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Realization, because I'm a sucker for it, because lately I feel like making people suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad/pseuds/like_a_heartbeat_drives_you_mad
Summary: Buck is a self-sacrificing idiot and keeps giving advice to Eddie about how to woo someone even though it hurts. Eddie realizes Buck always does those things for him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 497





	No love like your love

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeere we go again.  
> It has probably been done before but I don't care.  
> I love these idiots.  
> That's all. Hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> Title from "Nobody" by Hozier.
> 
> PS: i hate myself because i keep alternating between present and past when i write and i have to practically change every verb. This time though i chose present tense.

“I need your help,” is the first thing Eddie says as Buck opens the door and almost immediately his heart starts to speed up in panic. It isn’t until he scans Eddie with his eyes and confirms that at least he is not hurt that his heart slows down. Just a little bit. 

“What’s wrong?” Buck asks following Eddie to the kitchen after he lets himself in as always. And if he sounds a bit concerned, he thinks he has the right to. 

“I have a date. With Ana. Chris' teacher.” 

Oh. it’s even worse that he thought. Because Eddie definitely isn’t hurt but now, Buck is feeling as if the roof has collapsed on top of him. He tries to take a breath. He fails. He tries again. 

“Okay,” he inhales, “and what exactly do you need my help for?” he exhales, and tries to smile, “Is it Christopher? Do you need me to watch him?” 

“No,” Eddie responds quickly, only to correct himself, “I mean yes, I need you to watch him but also I need your help.” 

“Eddie you’re not making any sense, man. What exactly do you need?” Because what else can Buck do for him short of driving him to his date, which he prays to god is not what he wants. Seeing him walk into the arms of a woman is the last thing his heart needs right now. 

“Advice. I need advice,” he replies so softly that Buck has a hard time hearing. But Eddie continues before he can ask if he has heard him right, “It’s been literally years since I’ve been on a date, and the last person I dated was my wife, Buck. My wife. I did not need to, like, impress my own wife. I mean I took her to a nice restaurant, sure, but that was it,” he looks a little desperate and Buck would find it hilarious in any other occasion. He definitely isn’t laughing now. 

Because his best friend -and the man he is in love with, by the way- is asking him how to woo someone else. Aw, isn’t life just a fucking bitch. 

“Advice. Right.” he could almost hear how pathetic his voice sounded right now. 

“Yeah, man, whatever you can give me would be great.” 

“You know I haven’t dated anyone since Ali, right?” because surely there’s someone else, anybody, that could “help” Eddie. 

“I know, but still, everyone else I know is in a relationship already right now, besides, you’re my best friend, who else am I going to go for advice,” oh, did Eddie know how to get through to him so easily. 

“Alright, but if none of it works you can’t blame me, okay?” 

“Done,” the smile Eddie gives him makes something in his heart pull almost painfully. 

“Okay, where do we begin? The place, where were you planning on taking her?” 

Buck looks up just in time to see Eddie look down. 

“Oh, come on, Eddie. You didn’t even think of that?” fucking unbelievable, “Do you even want to go on this date” 

“Yeah, of course,” Buck isn't sure if he sounds unsure or defensive. Maybe both, but he isn’t going to mention it. “I just don’t know any nice places around here.” 

“Alright,” Buck begins. Guess he really is doing this. “There's this really nice restaurant just around the corner from Chris’ school. It's not too fancy so you won’t need a suit, which I know you hate, not too crowded so you will be able to hear each other, and close enough from both of you assuming she lives close from work. I’ll text you the address so you can text it to her.” 

“Great. Awesome,” any other time and he would be delighted about how much attention Eddie is paying to him right now, “but you know, what should I... I mean how do I...” 

“Woo her?” he asks with a smile, even though it hurts. 

“Yes, asshole.” It’s worth it just to hear Eddie laugh. 

“Well,” he starts and he thinks about what he would do if he finally had the chance to take Eddie out on a date, “Touch her. I mean, nothing sexual, just you know, light touches to let her know that you are interested. Maybe a caress on the arm, or a hand on her waist.” 

What he would give to be able to put his arm around Eddie and hold him close. Maybe even softly caress his cheek, he thinks he would be allowed to, in his daydream of a date, they’ve known each other a long time. 

“Right. Nothing inappropriate.” he looks like he is mentally taking notes. Again, in any other setting he would find it adorable. Now it just feels like another stab to his heart. 

“Exactly. And nice gestures. I mean the typical, like open the door for her and pull her chair, sure, but also let her choose the drinks instead or ordering like some wine, not everyone likes it you know?” 

If it were them, he knows Eddie would just want a beer he wouldn’t even had to ask. 

He gets a little bit lost on the image of them out on a date, of being able to show Eddie just how much he loves him. Of them clicking their beers together as they share a soft smile, feet touching under the table, talking about everything and nothing like they always do. Maybe even be able to reach and grab one of Eddie's hands with his own. 

The other man doesn’t seem to notice, perhaps too busy processing or trying to remember everything Buck is telling him. 

__________________________________________ 

Eddie feels himself frown, his head hurting with a weird feeling, almost like it’s trying to grab onto a lost memory or trying to connect something Buck it’s telling him to a past image. 

“Also,” Buck’s voice brings him back to the conversation, “be attentive. Like, for real, no just looking at her and nodding. Truly listen to her. Make sure to mention something you remember her liking, or something she mentioned was interesting.” 

Suddenly, almost like an epiphany, Eddie remembers a couple of weeks ago, when Buck mentioned reading the book about Jim Abbott. He never heard Buck talk about anything related to baseball before Eddie said he was a fan. 

And just like that, the memories keep coming as if he were reliving them himself. 

Buck coming up with a perfectly safe way for Chris to skate after Eddie told him about his failed attempt at school. Because he always pays attention to what Eddie has to say, especially if it concerns Christopher. 

Buck offering himself to take Chris to school when Eddie has the day off so that he can sleep in. Because he is probably the most considerate person Eddie knows. 

Buck touching his shoulder to get his attention whenever his wants to talk to him, or putting a hand on his waist to move him when he is on the way or to move around him or even to make his presence known. And Eddie never say anything. Not only because he does the same, but because it never felt out of place. It felt natural, like everything between them. 

The only thing Buck does actually the opposite of, is opening doors for him and letting him in first. And mostly because when they are on calls, he tends to step first into any building before Eddie has the chance to. Because he always put himself between Eddie and danger. 

And Eddie thinks, who needs a nice restaurant when you have the intimacy of a kitchen in a small apartment? The realization that him and Buck have been on countless of “dates” is not as shocking as he thought it would be. 

“Buck,” Eddie finds himself saying. The other man stops suddenly at Eddie’s interruption. Eddie hadn’t even realized he had started talking again, no longer interested in advice he won’t be needing. 

He looks at the man in front of him, his best friend, and he knows without any uncertainty that he is not messing this up. How could it take him so long to notice the way Buck looks at him? The way he knows Eddie himself must look at Buck in return. How can Buck not know that Eddie is so far gone on him the mere idea of going on a date with someone else felt wrong from the moment he said yes to her. That as soon as he did, he could only think of going to Buck, of seeing him and talk to him, and maybe even hope that Buck would give him a reason not to go. 

“Eddie?” he doesn’t know what Buck is seeing on his face, but as Eddie looks right into his best friend’s eyes, he could swear that behind the confusion he sees hope. 

“Buck,” Eddie repeats, determined, while getting closer to the other man, “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

The last thing he sees is Buck’s eyes getting wider. 

The last thing he hears is Buck’s soft gasp. 

The last thing he feels is Buck inhaling sharply. 

And then he feels nothing but Buck’s lips against his. And a hand hesitantly rising to rest against his side. And a tongue shily asking for permission. And another hand running fingers through his hair. 

The next thing he hears is a small whimper. That makes him want to growl and mark and just take. But hands softly push against his chest. 

And the next thing he sees is the man he loves opening his beautiful blue eyes to look straight at him and smile. 

“I have to call my date,” Eddie hears himself say while still feeling dazed from the kiss. He watches Buck’s face fall and has the sudden urge to shake him. This idiot. “To tell her I won’t be able to make it. You know, because...” he waits for the realization to show on Buck’s face but it never comes, so he continues, “because I'm in love with my best friend... _Lo juro por dios Evan si tengo que deletreártelo-_ ” 

He doesn’t get to finish the threat because those wonderful lips are against his once more. 

He feels Buck try to pull away again and presses his lips more forcefully against his in an attempt to make Buck forget the reason why he wants to. It makes Buck laugh and for a moment he thinks it worked, but suddenly his lips are alone. 

“Would you just let me say something and then you can keep doing that like, I don’t know, forever,” Bucks says smiling and doesn’t Eddie just love the sight. And the words he’s hearing. And just Buck in general. 

“Okay, let’s hear it, what’s so important that you couldn’t wait?” Eddie is definitely not doing the face Buck loves to call “grumpy”. He just would prefer if instead of words being exchanged, it would be spit, if you know what he means. 

“I’m in love with my best friend, too,” Buck says and he looks so proud of himself, so happy that Eddie can’t be grumpy any longer. Instead he smiles so big he thinks his face it’s probably all crinkly and replies. 

“I know.” 

Kissing resumes. 

________________________________________________ 

He is so fucking glad Eddie came to him for advice.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSALTION  
> "Lo juro por dios Evan si tengo que deletreártelo-" = "I swear to god Evan if a had to spell it out for you-"
> 
> (I realized my last fic had no Eddie speaking spanish and i almost cried. So here it is.)


End file.
